This invention is directed to creating a collagen mixture and more specifically, without limitation, creating a collagen mixture of unhydrolyzed eggshell membrane with LOS with Avian collagen.
Methods for producing collagen are known in the art. Such collagen is used for many things such as the healing of wounds, the production of skin creams and shampoo, the treatment of osteoarthritis and osteoporosis, and as an additive for human and pet food. While useful, the process is expensive, complicated, involving many steps, and requires harsh chemicals and inorganics which can damage unique properties. Accordingly, a method and mixture is needed in the art that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to combine Type I, V, and X collagen with Type II collagen.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method of making unhydrolyzed eggshell membrane collagen with LOS that involves fewer steps and is unde-natured.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a method of producing Avian collagen Type II with a greater molecular weight.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.